


暗夜指引

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 注：1.雅里塔：取自地名雅尔塔。2.冥想盆在这里的私设指可以看见巫师的主观意向，而非罗琳说过的客观事实。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 11





	暗夜指引

——你是否还爱着阿不思•邓布利多？

午夜

结束了对盖勒特•格林德沃的审讯之后，天色已经暗淡下去了。瑟拉菲娜•皮奎利浑身疲惫的回到了她的办公室，跟在他身后的阿伯纳西十分有眼色的递给了她一杯红茶。

“多谢。”美国女巫接过茶杯，僵硬的面部终于有所放松，“今日辛苦你了。”

“您客气了。”阿伯纳西看着瑟拉菲娜将滚烫的茶水吞咽进喉咙间，他露出了一个和平时完全不一样的微笑。

瑟拉菲娜觉得一阵眩晕感突然袭击了自己，她感到事情有点不对劲，刚要拿出魔杖时她的手就被阿伯纳西按住了。

男人的脸迅速变化，直到红色的头发和下颌毛茸茸的胡子展现在瑟拉菲娜的面前。

“邓布利多……？”瑟拉菲娜简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“对不起，主席。但您的警惕性还需要加强，比如您可以多多磨练一下摄神取念术。”

阿不思将瑟拉菲娜的魔杖抽离出来，为她重新摆出了一个中伤了自己的姿势，他说话的语气更像是一声轻飘飘的叹息：“好好睡吧。”

远方的夜骐发出了一声震彻天空的嘶吼，他稍稍等待了一会，格林德沃便驾着车出现在了瑟拉菲娜办公室的窗前。

男人白金色的头发被雨水打湿，他伸出一只手来示意阿不思过去。闪电在天空划出一道闪耀的光 ，暗夜勾勒出来黑魔王的轮廓仿佛下凡的神袛。

他朝着男人一步步走过去，像是踏进自己必须要接受的桎梏。

◇

阿不思•邓布利多从睡梦中惊醒过来的时候已经日上三竿了。

他的身体泛起一阵湿冷，背后也流了很多的汗。这已经是他第三次做这个梦了，里面的场景久远的仿佛上辈子发生的事情一样。

他的身下是如同天鹅绒般柔软的床垫，身上穿着丝质顺滑的绸缎睡衣。窗户外面是万里无云的湛蓝天空和白茫茫的雪山。

他在纽蒙迦德。

阿不思的脑袋一阵刺痛，一些不太美好的记忆从他回忆的缝隙里钻了出来。灰色的墙壁，铁一般的镣铐，还有格林德沃隐藏在冷酷眼神下的狂热。

“……心狠手辣巧舌如簧，假扮成帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯对整个巫师界造成混乱。格林德沃，你知罪吗？”

邓布利多就坐在审判室的席位上，复方汤剂使他可以完美的融合在众人之中。他紧紧的盯着中间的男人，一刻都不肯放松。

“我知罪。”

底下的人开始骚动，如此乖巧配合的格林德沃显然和他们想的一点也不一样。阿不思将笑意隐藏在自己的软毡帽下，如果魔法国会真以为猛虎是病猫，那就是他们的愚蠢了。

“杀了他！杀了他！”

有巫师开始引导节奏了，毕竟不少傲罗都折在格林德沃或者是格林德沃的圣徒手里。如果这次的审判可以将臭名昭著的黑魔王置于死地，他们的确很乐意。

空气中似乎有什么东西在振动，一只小小的飞虫凑近了格林德沃的鼻尖。男人只消淡淡的扫了一眼，那小家伙便如同被烈火灼烧一般化为灰烬了。

不自量力。

或许是说那可怜的虫子，又或许是面前这帮耀武扬威的巫师。格林德沃的鼻腔里发出一声冷哼，不屑的情绪开始在他眼底蔓延。

“格林德沃。”瑟拉菲娜•皮奎利似乎注意到了一些不同，她歪了歪头，将手指伸向格林德沃上衣口袋的方向，“那是什么？”

阿不思的瞳孔收缩了起来，他的表情变得严峻。瑟拉菲娜这个女人，他侧过头去看着女巫的背影，绝对不是一个等闲之辈。

“一个拥有魔法效力的小瓶子。”格林德沃微微勾起嘴角，“有什么不妥吗，女士。”

瑟拉菲娜抬起下巴示意了一下身侧的守卫，那精致的透明瓶子便转瞬到了瑟拉菲娜的手里。

“抱歉，格林德沃先生，我想我需要保留一下它。”

格林德沃面无表情的脸上有片刻的崩塌，他的眼睛里闪过一丝凶狠，但转瞬即逝。紧接着，他依旧戴好那副精致又漠然的面具——没有说一句话。

“今夜得将他押解至阿兹卡班。”在走出庭审室的前一刻，斯皮尔曼和瑟拉菲娜耳语了一番。

“皮奎利女士，英国魔法部那边的特拉弗斯先生给您寄了封信。”

——“有关于邓布利多和格林德沃的。”

“什么？”这句重要的信息使瑟拉菲娜提起了精神，虽然她还是皱起了眉头，“那个白巫师？”

“那么您需要去趟办公室吗？我将信件放在了您的办公桌上。”阿伯纳西的表情恭敬又温和。

然后便是他梦境的开始。

阿不思让自己从回想中脱离出来，他现在完全清醒了。这时他才注意到自己的胸膛泛起一丝凉意，冰冷的金属质感是那么明显。

血盟。

在格林德沃接走他之前，他从瑟拉菲娜的身上取走了瓶子。

“我的凤凰，你真是令我刮目相看。”

他坐在夜骐的脊背上，格林德沃的怀中。沾着水汽的湿吻顺着他的脊背向下，直让他的骨头都酥麻起来。

“闭嘴。”

他强压住身体里那股燥热感，滂沱的大雨已经浇透了他们两个人。阿不思只想赶紧离开这个是非之地。

老魔杖抵住了他的后脖颈，格林德沃的声音仿佛地狱里的恶鬼，“这回我绝对不会让你跑了，阿尔。”

咸湿的雨水拍打在他的脸上便是那晚最后的记忆。

阿不思坐起身，开始寻找自己的西装。但还没等他脚落地，卧室的门就被拧开了。

“醒了？”

阿不思警惕性的转过头，魔杖迅速从远处飞回他的手上。格林德沃的笑意直达眼底，“我亲爱的，不必这样吧？”

“你吓到我了。”

“我会吓到史上最伟大的白巫师？”格林德沃走了进来，门被他轻轻地阖上。“瑟拉菲娜可是看到你了，打算怎么办？”

“她什么都不会说的。”阿不思将魔杖收起来，“你觉得知道我们关系的人还少吗？”

“我倒是希望可以昭告天下。”格林德沃细细嗅着阿不思身上的味道，之前他用魔咒烘干了男人的身体，现在他的肌肤就像曼妙的丝绸一般，淡淡的柠檬香气围绕他们。

“够了，盖勒特。你该——放我走。”

“不。”

盖勒特的眼神像是伊甸园里那条蛊惑亚当和夏娃的蛇，阿不思瞬间觉得头疼欲裂，他的神经如同被绷紧的绳索，轻轻一放便松弛了。

格林德沃看着倒在他怀中的人，嘴巴悄声呢喃道，“留下来吧，陪着我。”

“一直陪着我。”

◇

“阿尔……”

阿不思觉得自己的脸正被人抚摸着，是一双粗糙的充满薄茧的大手。接着那手游走进他衣衫里的脖颈，甚至开始一路向下，摸进他的腹部。

他醒过来了，但毛骨悚立的感觉使他不想动弹。

这一晚上雨夜和他被带走的那天一样，他手腕上的镣铐还传来隐约的刺痛。格林德沃仿佛发了疯，把他禁锢在这样一个暗无天日的城堡里，使之每日每夜对男人敞开身体。

似乎知道他在熟睡，黑魔王的抚摸都温柔了些许。阿不思闭着眼睛看不到，黑魔王的眼神此刻也是无比的缠绵。

下身一凉，阿不思的大腿因为接触到了外界的刺激而颤了颤。他感觉有什么湿热的东西覆盖上了他还未勃起的阴茎，意识到黑魔王正准备为自己口交，阿不思就仿佛窒息般喘不过气来。

对方如同珍宝似的对待那逐渐抬头的性器，唇齿交错间照顾的万分细致。阿不思只觉得快感如同潮水一波一波涌入身下，他的睫毛不停颤抖，鼻尖因为紧张和刺激冒出汗水。

终于洪水开始决堤，空气中弥漫起膻腥的气味。阿不思缩在被子里的手抓紧住了床单，他的身体重重地在床上弹了一下又掉落回去。

暴露在外的下身重新回归到被褥之中。阿不思竭力控制着自己的呼吸，高潮的余韵还不断地拍打着他的身体。这时一声秃鹫的尖叫惊扰了本就紧张的他，他忽地睁开了眼睛，高空中的月光和远处的高塔映入他的眼帘。

阿不思看向格林德沃，本来低着头的男人重新燃起炙热的眼眸盯着他，异色的瞳孔像只潜伏在黑夜的猎豹。

他被发现了。

“你的眼睛真美。”

阿不思觉得视线内罩染上了一层淡淡的黑纱，格林德沃干脆地在他的耳廓附近打了一个漂亮的结。

“但可惜了。”

不不不！盖勒特！

他喉咙里哽咽住了无声的呐喊，仿佛一只被折断翅膀的鸟儿坠落在天空的尽头。

他们都是暗夜里的柴，需要不断的爱欲才能熊熊燃烧。

破晓

“呼吸减弱，大脑损伤严重，陷入昏迷接近一周。”

邓布利多走在灰暗的走廊里，层层的楼梯和繁琐的机关快消磨了他的耐心，如若不是想快点见到关押在这里面的人的话。

“你们对他使用了些别的什么吗？”听到巫师国际联盟（专门对抗格林德沃政权的组织）的主席所陈述的概况，邓布利多产生了些质疑。

“我们派了数十个摄神取念师窥探他有无说谎……不过他的大脑封闭术绝对是顶尖的，而且他的意志力超出我们的估算，正常药量的吐真剂竟然也不管用。”

巫师国际联盟的主席，安娜•雅里塔*如是说。

“所以你们加入了过量的药剂。”

安娜听出了这位白巫师语气里暗藏的愤怒。

“只是照平常的量稍稍提高了几毫升。”安娜扬起公式化的微笑，“邓布利多先生，您应该知道格林德沃是什么样的人，我们绝对有分寸。而且我记得我们之间的协议。”

她放缓了语气，“任何刑罚和决判都必须经过您的认可。”

“我希望如此，雅里塔女士。不然我有权申请调离格林德沃的监狱控制权。”邓布利多从安娜的眼神中读出了一闪而过的倔强，他心里想着，或许这位女巫已经不靠谱了。

“格林德沃就在第十三间房。”

推开了沉重的牢门，邓布利多终于看到了如今落魄的黑魔王。

他如同一个蹒跚的老人缩在墙角，眼睛正无神的看着天花板小窗里泄露的一丝光亮。

“格林德沃似乎给自己施了一些法术，完全封闭了他自己。”

安娜看着朝向格林德沃直直走去的邓布利多，“这也是我们决定加大剂量最重要的一个原因。”

邓布利多伸出手探了探格林德沃的额头，那里一片冰冷；他又掏出了老魔杖试着抽取出了一缕格林德沃颅内的意识。

“怎么会这样？”看到邓布利多如此轻易，安娜有些惊愕，“这种直接性的法术我们是近不了身的。”

“或许他没想防着我。”邓布利多轻飘飘地吐出了这样一句。

一抹尴尬浮现在安娜难看的脸色上。

“我可以帮助你看看格林德沃使用了什么法术，雅里塔女士，而这将会记在您的档案里。全巫师界的人都会对你感恩涕零的。”

“你需要我做些什么，对吧？邓布利多先生。”

“我申请对他亲自进行审讯，并将他转至纽蒙迦德监狱看管。”

“这不可能！纽蒙迦德监狱是他一手创建的！”安娜高喊起来。

“所以是最牢固的。”邓布利多的目光也变得冷酷，“雅里塔女士，不这样做或许你得不到你想要的结果。我已经打败了他，您不用担心我会维护这个人。”

“你只是想让他安全。”安娜恢复了理智，但她的语气里还是有些不爽快：“看来他们说的是真的，你和格林德沃有过恋人关系。”

“这没什么难以启齿的。”邓布利多将格林德沃扛在自己的肩上，“搭把手吗？女士。”

◇

“他似乎很执拗于1927年那次越狱，虽然我不知道发生了什么，他的口里一个劲的说陪着我，陪着我。”

安娜•雅里塔看着邓布利多将格林德沃的意识放进冥想盆*，那个他从英国带来的雕刻着符文的魔法物品。她将这几日观察的现象告诉邓布利多，“但我们严重怀疑他捏造过自己的记忆，或许是为了……”

“好了，您可以暂时离开一下。”

逐客令如此干脆，安娜•雅里塔只好不再纠缠。

看着安娜•雅里塔离开，邓布利多才将头伸进冥想盆冰冷的水里。

一个个短暂的意象出现在他的眼前，充满雨水的夜晚，夜骐嶙峋的骨架，日日夜夜无尽的性爱和红发男人颤抖的臂膀。

邓布利多从冥想盆中抬起头来，他急促的喘息着，双眼放空般直视前方。他仿佛被吓到了一般，细长的手紧紧抓住椅子的把手，身体也紧绷起来。

他觉得自己快到某种极限了。他看到了盖勒特内心对他的掌控欲，甚至是可以称为变态的臆想。明明那天越狱的人是他，蛊惑阿伯纳西的也是他，拿回血盟的也是他。

“她坚信那天在坐席中看到你了。”

纽特•斯卡曼德曾经在霍格沃兹对他说过，“蒂娜目睹了全程。”年轻的巫师是这样告诉他的。

“我没有去过。”

邓布利多还记得当时自己的回答。

太阳光刺眼的穿透玻璃并铺满整间屋子，邓布利多的眼中慢慢浮现出坚定的神色。他拿起魔杖将自己的记忆抽出一部分，放置进了冥想盆。

两缕银色的光旋转交错，最后慢慢融为了一体。

一段正常的记忆，至少是一段安娜等人想要的记忆。

门开了，安娜•雅里塔正焦急地等待着。比他高出不止一头的白巫师神色黯然的将存放好记忆的银瓶交到她的手里。

“解决了，明天我送他去纽蒙迦德。”

留下这一句话，邓布利多便离开了。他的影子在走廊上映衬出长长的一道直线，像是深不见底的黑洞。

黎明

盖勒特玩了一手好的障眼法。只有他不断隐藏自己的真实记忆，才会让巫师国际联盟被迫请来邓布利多。

邓布利多似乎能看到盖勒特冲他扬起万年不变的狂傲笑容。他不禁假设起如果纽特再次问他相同的问题——

“那天坐席下的人有你吗？”

是的。

邓布利多觉得自己眼角泛起酸涩感。格林德沃在用这段不能见光的记忆在他，逼他认知自己，即使他们已经到了如今的结局。

自始至终，他们都是识破对方伪装的最佳人选。

“如果哪天我真的能把你带走，一切会不会不一样。”

而另一头监狱里的格林德沃露出一丝怅然的笑意，他抬起眼睛，近乎透明的瞳孔留下了一道泪水。

他还记得两个月前被傲罗押至回牢房的时候，已经退休的瑟拉菲娜•皮奎利与他擦肩而过时问他的话。

“你是否还爱着邓布利多？”

在大洋彼岸的同一时刻，他相信自己的答案与另外一人毫无分别。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.雅里塔：取自地名雅尔塔。
> 
> 2.冥想盆在这里的私设指可以看见巫师的主观意向，而非罗琳说过的客观事实。


End file.
